No one is safe or are we all? - ally carter owns all characters
by I'm a Gallagher Girl
Summary: "CODE BLACK" Gallagher Academy is under attack! will Catherine Goode and the Circle of Cavan succeed? I wouldn't recommend you read unless you've read the Gallagher Girls series! 3
1. Chapter 1

"CODE BLACK CODE BLACK CODE BLACK!" the words echoed through Gallagher Academy's speakers. "BEX, MACEY, LIZ LETS GO!" I shouted. "Don't worry Cam I'll protect you from anything or anyone" Bex soothed. I nodded and headed towards our secret passageway.

Oh right I'm Cameron Morgan, also known as Cam, Cammie and the Chameleon. "Cammie run FASTER!" screamed Rebecca Baxter hollered. We call her Bex she absolutely hates being called Rebecca, she is very strong if your on her bad side I'd learn how to sleep with one open. "CODE BLACK" was still ringing through the speakers. Code black meant that the academy is under attack. The Gallagher Academy is a school for young women. NOT. The Gallagher Academy is a school for spies. Gillian Gallagher opened the school to train girls to fight, and mostly to prove that men are not stronger than women. I ran through our secret passageway that led right to where our hiding room when we're under attack. I ran like there was no tomorrow, I secretly hoped there would be. My spy senses kicked in and told me that Bex was directly behind me and if I didn't speed up she would purposely step on my heel hard. Macey and Liz followed closely but not like Bex. We kept on running until we reached the hiding room.

My Mom (yes she is the headmistress) was doing a headcount and telling us that we were going to be okay as she locked the door from the inside. Sure I thought to myself, I am a spy and can very well detect lies. A couple of days ago I received a letter from the Circle of Cavan. The Circle of Cavan is a terrorist group that any good spy would know about. They kidnapped my dad, and say that he's still alive but what idiot would believe the Circle of Cavan. My Dad was so close to taking down the Circle...thats why they tried to kill him. Thats what came to my mind when I heard the word circle. Now they want me. Matthew Andrew Morgan went M.I.A. (missing in action) when i was 9 now I'm 16 and he's still missing. I've lived almost half my life without my dad. Now my whole school was locked down and in hiding because of me. The letter that Circle said,

Cameron Morgan,

Everything you do we can see, so can your dad.

If you do not meet us outside your little school tonight at 9 P.M. we will attack your school. Claimed to be the safest school in America.

We will get you Cameron.

Sincerely Catherine Goode, Leader of the Circle of Cavan.

When I showed my Mother the letter she sighed and said "Catherine always liked your father, she despised me. Cam, I really don't know anymore did Matthew go K.I.A. (killed in action) or M.I.A (missing in action)" Headmistress Morgan admitted. I snapped out of my thoughts. I looked over at my best friend, her parents were top Agents for the M16 group also against the circle. Bex looked worried and Bex is NEVER worried like NEVER.

2 agents came running into the room, the Circle of Cavan logo on their black jumpsuits. They were tall and seemed to intimidate everyone "No guns please" pleaded Liz. Liz was on the computer team here at Gallagher, not on the field. As all the girls ran out of the room running for their dear lives. But my Mom, Bex, and my Covert Operations teacher Joe Solomon (also a top double agent).

Catherine Goode came running into the room, followed by Mrs. and Mr. Baxter. I smirked at Catherine. The Baxters winked at me obviously ready for a fight, I now know where Bex got that from. "I've been waiting my whole life for this" Bex screamed before she got to work. Joe ran over to me and quickly whispered in my ear "use everything you've ever learned, your dad told that if anything ever happened to him I need to protect like you're my child. And that is exactly what I plan to do."

"HA! I TOLD YOU I WOULD BEAT YOU" Bex laughed as she knocked the first guard out COLD! Catherine was running straight at me looking to kick, spin, punch and knock me out. Ha! Too bad my daddy taught me that when I first learned to walk I thought as I ran up to her definitely surprising her. I caught her kick and used her force against her as I slammed her into the wall.

"Oww Rachel, Joe what have you been teacher her" Catherine grimaced as she spoke the truth. Rachel laughed "You can thank Matthew for teaching her that the minute she could walk" Joe cracked up. Mr. Baxter caught the second guard and pinned him to the ground as Mrs. Baxter threw a punch to his face.

Another one out...it was us against Catherine. Catherine looked at her watch and suddenly two more guards came running in out of nowhere. "YAYYY" cried Bex. "I was having too much fun beating up the last one" she smirked. Bex and I took one, my mom had the other. Joe was blocking all of Catherine's blows at his face and her attempts to run at me. As my mom knocked one of the guards out by simply kicking him in the stomach. Bex on the other hand had the second guard pinned to the wall as I threw punches and Bex kicked HARD. The guard winced and instantly dropped dead.

Once again us and Catherine. Bex swiftly in one move grabbed a chair and tied Catherine to in also attaching a zapper that Joe has control of. Bex ripped her watch off. "So Catherine are you going to give us the gun you have in your back pocket second compartment or what?" I challenged. "Impressive Morgan" she muttered as she threw the gun at my mom. "One more question Cathy dear." boy my moms good. She pointed the gun at Catherine's heart. "Where is my husband? WHERE IS MATTHEW ANDREW MORGAN!" She screamed angrily. "Sorry my friends thats classified" Catherine smirked. "I'll give you one more chance before I kill you" Rachel warned her. "Where is Matthew?" Catherine replied looking scared "h-he-he's locked in our headquarters in room 224 h-he-here are the keys" she threw the keys at the Baxter's. "And where would your headquarters be" Mrs. Baxter silently questioned. "In Kawaii, Hawaii, U.S.A." muttered angrily, she was not happy. "I-s-is he a-alive" I stammered. "YES OKAY HE IS THERE NOW LET ME GO" Catherine yelled.

"Oh but not yet, I think Cammie, Rachel, the Baxter's mostly Bex, and I would love to beat you up" Joe smirked. We decided not to and let her write a quick note to the Circle. A shot rang out and Catherine dropped to the ground bleeding. Finally Catherine Goode was dead.

My mom called the Janitor to come clean up the body and send it to Kawaii. Bex took Catherine's watch out of her pocket and said in a perfect imitation of Catherine "Okay everyone I'm safe mission completed I have Cameron alive and kidnapped...no tails or anything. I'll be there tomorrow morning. Everyone can relax." We all cracked up. "Ladies and Gentlemen pack your bags we're going to Mexico to take down the Circle of Cavan" I smiled sounding like a flight attendant.


	2. Chapter 2

**thanks for the reviews! all chapters are in Cammie's POV .**

"mexico eh" Mr. Solomon questioned. "Don't worry Joe the M16 and CIA are in. They also agreed for me to recruit some Blackthorn boys" Headmistress Morgan replied. I was eavesdropping on their conversation from one of the passageways that they didn't know I knew about. "Cam get out of that passageway" Mr. Solomon hollered. Darn! He is too good, so not fair! "Joe if you knew she was there why didn't you tell me" Rachel complained. "Come on Rachel the girl needs to be able to face the real world. One day she will be the best agent in this world. " Joe stated calmly. I honestly don't know why we call spies agent's. It just seems right...well more normal anyways. "Oh God" Rachel muttered. "Sooo who or what is Blackthorn" I spoke smoothly and calmly. I had overheard conversations about Blackthorn ever since my first year here at Gallagher when I was 12. I'm almost 17 now can't they trust me? Maybe its "classified" I hate it when they say that! "Sorry squirt its classified for Agents either with the CIA or M16 with over a level 4 clearance" My Aunt recited. "Aunt Abby! I've missed you!" I cried. "Hey Joe" Abby greeted. "Someone's drooling" I commented. Joe glared at me, Abby just smirked, "Gallagher is classified for agents with a level 6 clearance". My mom looked proud. Joe looked like someone just insulted his school, Joe did go to Blackthorn at one point. Thats all he told me last time I asked him. WHAT'S WRONG WITH THIS SCHOOL!? WHY IS IT SOOO CLASSIFIED? I could never get Mom, Aunt Abby, or Mr. Joe Solomon to crack! "Dinner time Kiddo" My mom whispered. I was at my table with Bex, Macey and Liz when my mom suddenly walked up to the front of the room to the podium. "what is she doing" Bex scream/whispered! "Guys I've told you one million times just because my mom is Headmistress doesn't mean I'm in the loop! I've never been, probably never will." I sighed. "Good evening ladies" Headmistress Morgan began. A chorus of "Good evening Headmistress Morgan" echoed through the grand hall. "I'd like to ensure you that no more attacks should be coming at the Academy. I will need to see Cameron Morgan, Rebecca Baxter, Elizabeth Sutton and Macey McHenry directly after dinner in my office. "Why them Mrs. Morgan?" a girl name Brittney Liamer in seventh grade questioned. "As you remember the Circle of Cavan attacked the school last night. These girls as well as Mr. Solomon and I perhaps some Blackthorn Boys will be traveling to Hawaii to hit the Circle of Cavan's headquarters." Headmistress Morgan explained. After dinner we met with Joe and my Mom in her office. They led us into a private bullet proof and soundproof conference room with a huge TV. "Girls welcome to Conference room 5" My mom grinned at us. "We will be video chatting with the CIA, to make sure were all on the same page. Macey, You were one of the ladies that ran from the attack. I trust you being Cammie's friend that you will be able to face the Circle of Cavan this time with no running AWAY from their headquarters?" "I can ensure you ma'am that I will be able to successfully complete this mission for Cammie's sake" Macey stuttered. "Great let's get this show on the road" Joe was not the patient type. Liz spent two minutes trying to find a tower so we could get enough wi-fi to FaceTime the CIA. Once we were connected Joe introduced us all. The CIA leader Cassie Murray, told us about Blackthorn. From what I heard The Blackthorn was a school for assassins, until Joe and my Father had changed it. My Father had been asked to be the principle of Blackthorn, he declined unless they changed their ways and became a spy school. They had agreed, but they were just using him. Later on when he was the principle Catherine Goode payed him a visit. In that visit he was captured and that day he went M.I.A. I had never seen my mom so sad in my life. Now a good friend of Joe's was leading Blackthorn his name was Mr. Townsend. Apparently Blackthorn's curriculum was similar to Gallagher's more boy oriented. Also a very good Blackthorn Boy's name just happened to be Zach Goode. I cringed at the last name Goode. He is the top agent at Blackthorn, as I am here at Gallagher. As the Cassie pulled up a picture of him I could have sworn I was drooling. He had dark brown hair, emerald green eyes, and he had a nice build. I wonder what his abs are like..."Cammie! Stop swooning! You can have him alright!" Bex whispered. At this I cracked up causing everyone to stare. "Everythings alright" I told them. "So. Ladies, Joe, I have mailed a letter with your covers. Cammie I suppose will act as Catherine, she looks most like her. As for the rest of you...except Lizzie my dear will be her bodyguards. I suggest you wear bullet proof everything knowing them. Make sure you pick up some disguises on Sublevel 2" Cassie continued. "Rachel, I called Townsend last night and he has Zachary Goode, Grant Newman, and Jonas Anderson ready for you. Zach is their best at field work, kind of like Cammie a pavement artist. Grant is their second best field. Jonas is their top hacker and like Liz's position. We were set for Hawaii.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry my Lovelies for the Cliffy! Thanks for all the reviews! I'll keep on updating usually every 4 days starting now!**

Covert Operations report; Cameron Morgan:  
Operative Cameron Morgan, Rachel Morgan, Abbigail Cameron, Joe Solomon, Rebecca Baxter, Elizabeth Sutton, Macey McHenry, Zachary Goode, Grant Newman, Jonas Anderson.  
Leaving for Hawaii approx. 11:37 PM May 14 2012. Gallagher Private Jet.  
Operative Rachel Morgan has a good feeling about this. She is excited to see Matthew Morgan. Operative Cameron Morgan is scared that Catherine lied about Matthew Morgan. Operative Abbigail Cameron is scared for both our lives and Matthew Morgan.  
Operative Cameron Morgan realized Operative Zachary Goode is really hot. When Operative Zachary Goode caught Operative Cameron Morgan staring at him he smirked this flirty smirk of his.  
I stopped writing this report for my own sake. These reports are to be used if you go M.I.A. or K.I.A. during a mission, this way they can investigate where you might be or where you were when you were killed. My eyes keep turning back to this Zach dude. I helped kill his mother but he doesn't know that we did. What if he's with the circle? Cammie you idiot Cassie isn't stupid she wouldn't send a Circle member to help take down the Circle! I slapped myself inside. "Hmm I'm gonna call her Gallagher girl" Zach murmured. "wha-me? Gallagher girl" I asked him. He smirked. Ohmigod that damn smirk of his gets me every time! "yeah you gallagher girl. You weren't responding when I asked you what your name was...so i made you a nickname" He said a little too over confidently. "Holy crap" he screamed. I had twisted him arm and pushed him against a wall. The wall wasn't too hard though, we were on a private jet. "Zach I only need truthful answers" I pleaded. "Sure Gallagher Girl" he replied calmly. "Okay don't get mad at me but...I um...killed your mother" I said not sure what to expect. "Oh thank God! I was told you were a very good spy! But to kill my mom...Wow you're good!" Zach stated looking impressed. "Yo-you-your happy" I stuttered shocked. "Yeah, actually she murdered my father, then forced me to go to Blackthorn. Little did she know that it wasn't a school for assassins. My Father wanted me to live a normal life, because my mom's name wasn't a good one. Her records were bad, like criminal bad. He wasn't with the circle he was against it. Thats why my mom killed him" Zach sighed. "My dad didn't think it was a good thing that the circle wanted to take down Gallagher and Blackthorn" He added. "Oh Zach I'm so sorry I ever doubted you" I admitted feeling guilty. Grant was a pig, all he did was eat. Liz and Jonas were just perfect for each other, smart, geeks, hackers and cute! And Zach he was hot, apparently at my skill level in terms of spies also a pavement artist. "Cam! Cam! We're finally here! I was so bloody bored on the plane!" Bex screeched. "British Bombshell" said Grant dreamily. "Dude get a grip" Zach hollered at Grant. "I'm sure Bex really doesn't mind being called 'british bombshell' " I assured Grant. "Cam! Zach! Grant! Get your bloody buttocks off the plane" Bex complained. Before we attacked we were going to spend a day at our hotel and go to the beach and do touristy stuff so the Circle won't suspect anything. Then we will attack. "Here everyone needs one" My mom started handing out little cards with our covers and/or fake ID's and then our mission/plan on the back. I pulled Catherine's real ID out of my backpack. It read:  
Name: Catherine Goode  
Age: 42  
Birthday: May 25  
Son: Zachary Goode (Currently attending Blackthorn)  
Daughter: N/A  
Husband: Dead  
Position with Circle of Cavan: Current leader  
Current Mission: Take down Gallagher and Blackthorn kill Cameron, Rachel, and Matthew Morgan. Find Zachary Goode, kill him as well.

"Woooooah" I whispered. "Cam, whats wrong?" Liz asked questioning my whisper to no one. "Liz look at Catherine's ID card. I never looked at it when I took it out of her wallet." I told her. "Good thing you killed her. Wait does Zach and Mrs. Morgan know?" Liz questioned. I sighed "No but Zach will probably be angry, and Mr. Solomon will be like Zach, My mom will be relieved." I have never been so happy and angry at the same time in my life. "Okay everyone we're here, Cam, Bex you're sharing a room. Liz and Macey, Zach, Grant and Jonas, Mr. Solomon, Abby and I have our own rooms. Sound good?" Mrs. Morgan announced. Everyone nodded, I'm so glad I'm with Bex she is definitely the best guard for me if the Circle finds out. Although it is a shame that Joe and my mom aren't sharing a room. EWW! Cam thats nasty! But my mom hasn't been herself ever since the day my dad went M.I.A. "CAMMIE" Bex's voice snapped me out of my thoughts! "yeahhhhhhh" I replied. "Pool or room service" she questioned. "Uh lets go work out I don't feel that confident since i missed P and E today" I pretend pouted "Pool then room service then beach walk later" I answered in a like-well-duh voice! A wide grin fell over Bex's face before she came and bear hugged me throwing me a cute red bikini. "BEX!" I yelled. "What Cammie darling" she replied with a smug grin. "You know your boyfriend's gonna be there" she added as I lunged at her. I pinned her to the wall "Zach is not my boyfriend and I am not wearing...That! Its two little triangles attached to a string!" I complained. "wait Macey tried to get you to get me to wear it she bribed you didn't she?" Seeing Bex's face I was exactly right. "Cam you truly are the best spy of our generation" Bex admitted. "nice try Bex! I guess you won't be getting that new Gucci bag you wanted" hehe I smirked. No way in this fracking world am I, Cameron Ann Morgan going to wear THAT! "Fine then I'm wearing it, I'm sure Grant will like it" Bex teased. "Eh British Bombshell, me want fooooood" I imitated Grant. "HEY I'm the British Bombshell?" Bex questioned. "Yuppers!" I told her the story. "BAHAHAHA" Bex cracked up so did Macey and Liz. What the heck? "Mace, Lizzy! I'm glad you came and picked my lock, now give back my Blackberry! Keep working on your pickpocketing Macey you almost got me!" I stated. "Gosh Cammie! Do you ever not have your spy senses on?" Macey teased. "Force of habbit" I shrugged. I saw Macey whispering to Bex, next thing I knew Bex's face dropped. "Whats wrong Bexy? Didn't get your Gucci bag?" I teased. Liz looked worried too. "Cam, Jonas is missing and he doesn't have comns or his cell. Nothing." Macey admitted. "Damn I knew it!" I muttered. "What do you mean Cam?" Bex asked clearly worried.''Well, Jonas and Liz are the only people alive who can hack into the C.I.A. and M16 Database and thats what the Circle has been working at..." I trailed off. "They weren't even going to bother Lizzy because we're with her and no one has been trained by Joe Solomon like we have." I said without thinking. Tears formed in Liz's eyes. I ran out the door followed by Macey. Bex was going to try and calm Liz down and said that we should go find him. "I've never seen Bex give up a mission like that" Macey panted as we ran towards the main street. "Liz is really close to Bex...When Liz is okay they will start hacking every possible thing that might lead to Jonas." I knew that off the top of my head knowing Lizzy. We ran into the Starbucks and started looking around...thats where Grant and Jonas were when Jonas just disappeared. "Cam, you search the Ladies room I'll check the..." Macey started. I cracked up! "Mace you really just volunteered to go into the mens room" I cracked up anew. "I'm not sure what I was thinking" Macey admitted. "here Mace why don't you check the 'washrooms' I'll check the back room, I'm less likely to be seen since i'm smaller and it would be bad for your Father's image" I suggested. Macey nodded and I walked off. Macey's dad was the President! I could see that headline "McHenry's Daughter caught trying to sneak into starbucks' staff room" I shook off the thought and started looking furiously through everything. Everything was clean...I snuck out the back door. Macey was already waiting for me. "Its clean! Jinx! Haha" we screamed at the same time! We were now running to the next shop. "Gothaholic! What the hell" Macey spoke calmly and quietly. "You take back room I'll take front" I told Macey she accepted and ran off. Clean again! Where is he? I ran around the back to the fire exit and waited for Macey. I heard whispering and cracked the door open, Macey motioned for me to come in. She had Jonas! He was tied to a chair how pathetic! His hand were in cuffs the keys to the cuffs were on the floor! "This is too easy" I said. I unlocked his hands, while Macey cut the strings that were holding him to the chair. We ran out...and as we closed the door we heard a man cursing that he just had the boy in handcuffs. We ran faster, "I expected more from the Circle of Cavan than just handcuffs and strings to a chair" Jonas admitted. We had to agree. "JONAS" Liz cried as we entered our room. She ran up to him and gave him a hug! We all "awwwwed" and Jonas gave her a peck on the cheek!  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````"ring! ring!" the phone started beeping. "Where is the snooze button" Bex complained. After everyone went back to their rooms Bex and I had given up on the night and gone to bed. "Who the bloody hell calls at bloody four in the morning!" Bex groaned as I answered.  
Operative Rachel Morgan: Cam meet us in the lobby at 5  
Operative Cameron Morgan: Sure mom...But why so early?  
Operative Rachel Morgan: They can track our convo's you'll see when you get there! Just be on time! (hangs up)

"Bex! Bexy! British Bombshell! Wakey wakey lemon cakey!" I yelled "We have to be in the Lobby in forty-nine minutes" Bex groaned. I ran to the bathroom and filled our ice bucket with ice and cold water. I tiptoed to her bed and dumped it on her. "AHHH CAM! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!" Bex screamed. I was laughing so hard I didn't see her creep into the bathroom. The next thing I knew I was covered in ice and water! Bex was rolling on the floor laughing! "Now my British Bombshell why would you ever do that?" I tried my best to sound like Grant. "Oh shoot! Cam its four-thirty" Bex hollered and ran into the bathroom. I got two cat suits from my bag and laid one on Bex's bed along with a comms unit and her cover/ID. I got mine ready too. Bex ran out of the shower and put on her bulletproof bra and underwear then started blowing her hair. She tossed me a bullet proof bra and underwear set as well. I ran into the bathroom and took a two minute shower. I jumped out and put on my 'garments' then blow dried my hair and put it in a bun. I put on my comms unit and stuck my cover/ID in my pocket. Bex and I locked our room and hopped into the elevator we were in the lobby just a black limo pulled up. "Thats our ride" my Mom said happily. "Cam, we need to be ready to attack by 6 in the morning all their staff is expecting Catherine at 6:00 AM." My mom whispered in my ear. She handed me a box with puddy in it so i could make myself look more like Catherine. She handed everyone else a bag with mustaches, bow ties, and sunglasses. Anything to make us right I thought. We stepped out of the limo and we were walking towards our helicopter...when I saw someone I thought I would never see again.

**I know another cliffy! better write a review so i finish it ;)**

-Kelsey


	4. Chapter 4

**sorry haven't updated in a couple days :-( i try my best **

**"Dad!" I cried although it came out as a question. "Rachel! Cammie!" He yelled running full speed towards us. And let me tell you for a spy thats pretty fast! "Matthew! Are you okay?" My mom asked him already in his warm embrace. "Honey, I a little bruised and really hungry...they only fed me once a week and that was a piece of bread and soup." He replied pointing to his stomach. "What do you mean by 'they'?" Abby questioned him. "oh hey Abby. The Circle of Cavan is 'they' who else captured me that I didn't know" he teased. "Anyway who are your friends and why are you in Hawaii near the Circles Headquarters?" He asked looking directly at me. "This is Rebecca Baxter, we call her Bex. You know her parents. This is Macey McHenry, the senator's daughter. This is Elizabeth Sutton we call her Liz. Cassie recruited these Blackthorn Boys for our mission. This is Zachary Goode, um...I killed his mother Catherine Goode last night...She was with the Circle and here's her ID to get into the headquarters. This is Grant Newman, and Jonas Anderson. You know Mr. Joe Solomon and Aunt Abby and Mom" I told him. He nodded and looked over everyone carefully. "Cam, you look an awful lot like Catherine" My Dad said with his eyebrows raised. "Yeah well we were on a mission to take down the Circle and they're headquarters so...I am supposed to be undercover as Catherine Goode. And the rest of them are undercover as my guards! If your wondering why I have such fat friends" I chuckled. "Cammie why is Catherine's son here" he whispered shouted in my ear. "Don't worry daddy he doesn't work for the Circle. He told me...his mom murdered his father because his father was against the Circle and thought Zach should live a normal live and not become an assassin like his mother. So she 'accidently' killed him and sent Zach to blackthorn. But she didn't know that you and Joe had changed Blackthorn to a Spy school instead of an Assassin school." I smiled feeling proud of my dad and Joe. He smiled and asked me "You like him don't you?" I rolled my eyes "Dad I have to see how he fights first! I'm not going out with a spy that fights like a girl" I said rolling the l. "Thats my girl" he grinned and wrapped me in a hug. "Matthew" Joe came up and man hugged him. "Joe, you working at Gallagher now?" My dad asked with a smug grin. "Yeah actually I've been training your daughter cove ops class" He replied. "really?" My dad asked. "She is one heck of a spy and she trailed me one night and I didn't find her for three hours. She is really a legend like you and Rachel. Mr. Solomon told him. "Hey guys! Are we going to attack the Headquarters or what?" Matthew asked us. "Yeah Dad hop on the chopper and I'll explain the plan to you. Liz is going to stay on the helicopter with Jonas they're not on the field like the rest of us. I Catherine Goode am going to walk in the room where they're going to meet at six am sharp and declare that I lost Cameron Morgan and when they start walking up to me we start the attack." I explained. Bex pulled a granola bar and an orange out of her backpack and threw it at my dad "Here Mr. Morgan! I hope you like citrus" She hollered. "Thanks Bex" he hollered back. "So Mr. Goode anything you'd like to tell us about the circle?" Dad asked Zach. "No sir, but I can assure you that they will be very mad that you escaped and I praise you for doing that" He replied cooly. "Thanks Zach. I accidentally tripped over my shoes that i had taken off a year ago and fell into the wall. A secret passageway opened up and I thought anything better than the cell i was in so I started walking and found myself in Catherine's office so I used her phone and fake called the main office and I ran out of her office and climbed out the window in their lunch room" He laughed at the thought. "Matt you still got it in you!" Abby exclaimed. "Rachel retired a couple years ago now she is the Headmistress of Gallagher. But Joe and I preferred to keep ourselves busy by going on missions and stuff" she said. "Aahhhh" I'm not sure what I'll do" He admitted. "You could teach Cove Ops with me" Joe suggested. "You could teach with Mrs. Dabney!" Macey cracked up at own joke. "I'd watch your back McHenry. He is the top agent with the C.I.A and the M16 has been offering him jobs as well." Zach warned her. "How do you know that?" Rachel asked him. "One" He said pointing to himself "Spy two my mother works for the Circle" He grinned thats right folks! ZACHARY GOODE JUST SMILED! "Um...Guys we're here. Liz blushed Jonas was rubbing her back comforting her. Everybody connect your comms unit. Here Mr. Morgan" she handed him an extra. "Thanks Liz" He smiled at her. "Lets goooo" Bex groaned. My dad cracked up "you're just like your parents, I'm guessing you're very strong and physical and you are a very good agent?" he smiled at her. "I suppose I'm alright but not as good as Cammie" she replied. Awwwww Bex is so sweet! "C'mon! Stop blabbing and let's get this mission started!" Macey yelled. "I'm glad I get to see my own daughter on her first real mission!" Matthew cried. "Well Abby, Rachel, Matthew. Let's see if you guys still have it in you!" Joe smirked. "Bring it on Solomon!" they laughed together. "I know Matthew still has it...he just freakin' walked out of the Circle of Cavan Headquarters!" Joe exclaimed. "Hey guys...its not that i dont feel welcome or anything you guys are great but can we start the mission" Grant asked quietly. "Hahaha! I like this kid already!" Dad said pointing to Grant. "So yes?" Grant repeated. "Well let me think about it...hmmmm I think we should" My Dad teased him. "then let's go!" Bex hollered she was already making her way through the forest. Someone was exited!**


	5. Chapter 5

**"Okay, everyone is on comms and has a gun right?" Liz asked for the hundredth time. Jonas was patting her back telling her everything was gonna be okay. We nodded and headed out in the jungle following Bex. My Dad was at the front leading everyone (he knew what he was doing being trapped for 9 years in there). We arrived near the building around 5:45 AM. Matthew said that their meeting start precisely around 6:03 AM...I was to enter the meeting and ask them to sit and hold on while I grabbed "Cammie". Then when i returned we would attack, as stupid as they were they didnt have any weapons in the room. "Cam, promise you will be safe" My mother pleaded. "Rachel she's a spy she is never ever safe!" My dad and Solomon told her. "Shut up you two before we are all in danger!" Hissed Abby. I started running towards the building "ID please" a mechanical voice repeated. I put Catherine's ID on to the table, it was scanned and the doors opened up. I ran inside Liz was giving me directions on how to get to their meeting room and Jonas was telling the other the plan. After two lefts one right and a wavy hallway I reached the room. "Good morning everyone" I lied smoothly. A chorus of "Morning Catherine" or "Mornin' boss" echoed through the room. "Well lets not celebrate too much! But yours truly did get Cameron Morgan she is still in the helicopter. We decided we would tell you before we brought her in. I need all weapons out of the room and stored in the basement." I recited. "Why do we need to hide the weapons boss" A man named Sam asked me. "Cameron is very good with weapons she almost used mine against me. It is for our safety Sam" I replied. "Now everyone stay put or help with the weapons and I'll be back with the girl." I asked of them. "Bookworm I have asked them to go to the basement to put away the guns." I whispered into my comms. "Chameleon the bomb is rigged to go in fifty seconds, your parents, Joe and Abby are out safely now get your butt out of there!" Liz explained. My body told me that I had to run as fast as I could, the bomb was to go off in now twenty-two seconds. I ran out of the building quickly and hopped into the chopper as Jonas steered it away from the soon to explode building. "FIVE! FOUR! THREE! TWO! ONE!" We all chanted with the timer. "BOOM! BLAST OFF!" Grant yelled unleashing his inner child. "Oh wow! Liz! Jonas! What did you put in that!?" Zach screeched. " helped us out a little. But we overdosed the load by like three times!" Liz exclaimed jumping up and down and clapping like a little girl. Well she was little and a girl. We all watched in awe as the building exploded and Jonas steered us farther from it. As soon as it was over we all headed in except for Liz and Jonas ready to attack. We now had Oxygen tanks that provided oxygen for twenty four hours. My mom and dad went in a pair, Joe and Abby (sparks are flying there) Grant and Macey, Bex, Zach and I. "Why do I have to be with him" Macey whined pointing to Grant who was grinning like a moron. "Mace while you're with him try talking some sense into him" Bex teased. Grant's grin turned into a pout. I scanned my fake ID and we all entered and immediately split. I led Bex and Zach towards the meeting room. We all hear Liz and Jonas giving Macey, Grant, Joe and Abby instructions. My dad and I knew where we were going. We approached the room quietly and heard whispering and murmuring. Zach pulled out his gun and a bullet flew into the room and hit a guy in the head. All the Circle members started towards the door. Bex nodded at me and we both started shooting them "Catherine what the hell?" Sam asked. I pulled off my wig and puddy nose, the people alive gasped. "Cameron Mogran" the first one shouted. "So you know her too?" Zach asked them. He killed two more, "Catherine is dead you idiots!" I yelled at them. "And soon you will be too!" Bex added. We heard curses and more bullets came flying at them out of Bex's gun. They were all dead except for two. "Darn!" Zach yelled. "I'm out of bullets!" he added. "So am I" Bex replied. "Me too" I told them. We dropped our guns and charged at them Zach roundhouse kicked the first one and Bex threw a punch at the others face. I fished through the desk and found another five guns...wow they had the guts to lie to Catherine. Bastards. I threw one to Zach and one to Bex. We ran towards the stairs leading to the suites upstairs guns loaded. Two men in black appeared and we shot them both . Now we were completely weaponless. We had our bare hands and each other. We headed towards the suites and found two apartments that look like they had recently been used. We entered the first and found two men on laptops we run and I caught one's punch and used his own force against himself. He fell to the floor and his eyes shut. Zach had punched the other various times as Bex had kicked him many times he also fell and his eyes shut completely. I spoke into my comms unit "Bookworm Bex, Zach and I have looked through all the apartment s and we caught and killed all the ones we found. Where should we head" "Chameleon head towards the exit everyone is out but you guys we seem to have killed most if not we will come back tomorrow . For now we're off to the pool." I smiled for the first time in months. **

**I loved writing this! maybe one more chapter b4 new story? LET ME KNOW! REVIEWS PLS**

**-kelsey :-)**


	6. Chapter 6

**"Really pool!" I heard Grant scream through Liz's comms. We all laughed for me and Bex our first real laugh in the last couple months. I'm sure Zach has laughed lots...living with Grant. We arrived at the helicopter and hopped in. Jonas was taking us to where the jet left us. "Well that sure was interesting" Bex claimed. "that speaks for all of us" My mom replied.**

"Ready Cam?" Bex screamed. We were at the hotel pool standing at the end of the diving board...going two at a time...cuz the lifeguard is a party-pooper and told us not to. "Ready as I'll ever be!" I hollered back. "One! TW-AHHHHHHHH!" We screamed as we fell thirty feet to the pool. We looked up to see our fathers laughing their frickin' a**'s off! "Dad!" Bex hollered jumping out of the pool to hug her father. They hadn't made it in time for the mission as they were recruited by the C.I.A. to help with a twenty-four hour mission. I ran over to my dad and pushed him into the pool! "Who's laughing now!" Bex laughed as she pushed her father into the pool! "TWEEET! Hot girls in the red bikini with the cute accent and the one in the turquoise tankini!" Yelled the nerdy lifeguard. "Hey did you just call our daughter HOT?" exclaimed the dads! Bex and I were laughing so hard we didn't notice Zach and Grant casually walk by and push us into the pool! "GOD dammit Zachary Goode you are going to pay for this!" I yelled at him. He and Grant were smirking like they've never pulled a prank before...well at Blackthorn they probably didn't. Bex snuck up behind them and pushed them in. "OH YEAH!" We high-fived and guess who was smirking now! "These are the only two morons I want touching or even TALKING to my daughter!" Our dads yelled pointing to Zach and Grant. The lifeguard blushed...his expression turned from embarassed to angry when he saw Grant and Zach with protective arms over us and those cocky smirks on their faces. Grant was whispering to his "british bomshell" while Zach was telling me how he really liked me and asked me out! I said yes! NO DUUH! Bex gave me this "Bex" looking telling me that Grant had asked her the same question...I nodded in return and they kept on whispering. Our parents smiled at us and I knew right away that we were gonna have a GREAT semester! 

**HI! i had such a good time writing this story! YES sorry its over but I will keep on writing more stories! **

**PEACE OUT!**

**~kelsey**


End file.
